


Boys of Persona 5: One-Shots & Drabbles

by sleeping_daisies



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, One Shot, Romance, possible smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_daisies/pseuds/sleeping_daisies
Summary: This is gonna be a collection of one-shots and headcanons, focusing on the lovely boys of P5. Feel free to leave prompt suggestions in the comments!





	1. First Date (Ryuji x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Uncomfortable shoes resulted in painful blisters... How will Ryuji react when his date is injured?

Ryuji felt like he was going to faint. 

He also felt incredibly uncomfortable in his current attire--a stuffy red polo and black jeans. Usually, Ryuji would have never dreamed of wearing anything other than his signature sweatshirt and yellow graphic tee, but tonight was special. He'd finally asked you on a proper date.

Were it not for Ren's constant encouragement, Ryuji would have never even puckered up the courage in the first place. He'd spend months pining over you, the latest addition to the Phantom Thieves, and everyone was sick of how lovesick he acted. You, of course, reciprocated those feelings. During a sleepover, you had confessed to Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru that you were considering asking Ryuji out yourself since he hadn't made so much as a single move. But the girls advised against it, knowing Ryuji was a traditional guy: he wanted to be the one who made the first move.

The blonde athlete found himself feeling anxious, worried you would stand him up. Just as he started to kick himself for being such a miserable loser, there you appeared in front of him. Your face was red and your hair slightly disheveled, almost as if you had been running. You wore a simple pink sundress and black flats, certainly not running attire, Ryuji thought. 

"Sorry...I'm late...." you panted. "I... lost track of time...."

Instinctually, Ryuji became worried at your overheating-- Tokyo was very hot and humid during the rainy season, and he didn't want you to overexert yourself. 

"Hey, no worries. But let's get you some water, first," he replied with concern.Ryuji started on ahead, and you followed slightly behind. A shooting pain coursed through your feet, and its source stemmed from your heels. In your haste to not keep Ryuji waiting, the friction from your flats must have caused blisters to form. Walking normally was proving to be quite painful, so you instead began to awkwardly shuffle in order to keep up with your date's walking pace.

Ryuji noticed your posture seemed odd, almost as if you were slouched over in pain. He studied you out of the corner of his eye, scanning your mannerisms to find any indicator as to what might be bothering you. That's when he noticed your heels barely touched the concrete as if you were stepping delicately as to avoid any discomfort. Ryuji recognized that cumbersome gait all too well, as he had seen many of his track teammates walk that way after breaking in a new pair of shoes. He put two and two together, figuring you had inadvertently given yourself blisters from running in your shoes. Suddenly, he stopped and slouched forward, bending at the knees slightly. 

Shyly, Ryuji offered his back to you and said, "Hop on." You hesitated at his offer, wondering if you were misinterpreting the gesture. He shifted his feet, repositioning himself at an even lower angle, and you tentatively rested your hands on his shoulders. You could feel Ryuji tense up under your grasp, a slight shudder rippling across his deltoids. 

"Hold on tight, (y/n)," he announced. In one fluid motion, Ryuji lifted you off the sidewalk and scooped his hands under your thighs, cradling you to his back. You both blushed at the skin-to-skin contact you shared. Ryuji struggled to keep his hormones in check, but he made a mental note to tell Akira how close he was to touching your...

Your voice interrupted his dirty thoughts, the warmth of your breath kissing his throat and giving him goosebumps. 

"Ryuji, I'm sorry for ruining our date," you began. You felt guilty that Ryuji had planned an evening out, and your sore feet caused a minor setback. "I feel bad that you have to carry me there." You sunk your head into the crook of his shoulder, exhaling slightly. The reaction from the blonde delinquent was not what you had expected: a hearty laugh. "H-Hey! That tickles!" 

You contemplated doing it again, but Ryuji spoke before you had a chance to act. 

"Don't worry about it," he started. "Besides, I kinda like carrying you like this... I feel like a prince saving his princess," he added bashfully.

Grinning like a maniac, you decided that this was-- in fact-- the best first date you'd ever had. 


	2. Pokemon Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons for how each boy would react if you asked them to play Pokemon Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Pokemon Go is sooo 2016, but they just announced a quest feature so I'm tryna make it relevant again lol

**Ren**

  * Doesn't really care much for mobile games, but is happy to join you nonetheless
  * He picked team Valor because the logo is red
  * Actually catches rarer Pokemon on his first try
  * Will bribe you with food so you can take a break from playing
  * After a long day of catching Pokemon, Mona doesn't even need to tell him to go to bed



 

**Ryuji**

  * Hell yeah he's up for some Pokemon Go, he loves video games and is always down to spend time with you
  * Is actually a really reliable partner, but takes "gotta catch 'em all" to a whole new level
  * Actually sprints to catch Rattatas 
  * Gets lowkey jealous when you can take down gym leaders and he cant
  * Will absentmindedly hum the Pokemon theme song as you walk around



**Yusuke**

  * What's a Pokemon??????
  * You can play games on your phone?????
  * Reminds you not to go over your data limit, accessing internet on your phone can be quite expensive
  * Only catches the Pokemon he deems beautiful (mostly Vulpix)
  * Mostly enjoys watching you play, making sure to use these memories as inspiration for his next masterpiece



**Akechi**

  * Brings two portable chargers with him, just in case your phone's battery runs out
  * Follows you around with an umbrella so that you won't get sunburnt
  * Hypothesizes where certain type Pokemon might spawn
  * Joins the same team as you (Mystic) because you both make a great team




	3. Getting a Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they had to get a pet, this is what it'd be like

**Ren**

  * Cat Mom™️
  * Immediately takes you to a feline rescue
  * Falls in love with a fluffy black Ragdoll kitten named Princess
  * Spoils the cat rotten
  * Often naps with the kitten throughout the day



**Ryuji**

  * Not overly fond of pets, but definitely doesn't want a cat
  * Tries to act cool when he sees the cutest pitbull mix at the rescue
  * Begs you to adopt Boomer, promising to walk him every day 
  * LITERALLY BECOMES THE DOG'S BEST FRIEND



**Yusuke**

  * Pets are expensive
  * Wants something low maintenance yet colorful
  * Researches "World's Most Beautiful Pets"; finds Sun Conures to meet all his criteria 
  * Names the two birds Remmy and Koko (after his favorite artists Rembrandt and Koyūsai)
  * Uses their beauty as his muse



**Akechi**

  * Find it endearing that you'd rather adopt  
  * Thinks you're amazing for wanting to give an abandoned animal unconditional love, just like with him (aww)
  * Saw a Pembroke Welsh Corgi on a rescue page and is now currently looking at Corgi memes
  * Why do Corgis remind him of pancakes...?



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm #TeamAkechi on this one, I loooove corgis!


	4. Hair Braiding (Yusuke x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke finds your braided hair to be quite lovely, and he wants to learn how to do it.

"There! It's finished," Ann stated triumphantly as she passed you a small, silver compact mirror. You admired her skillful work, the Dutch braid had not a single hair out of place. You were awestruck-- the elegant plait really suited you. After studying yourself some more, you returned her compact and began gathering your things. Ann assisted you in collecting your hair-care products and stored them back in your travel bag. 

"Here, let me help," the blonde asserted, "You'll be late if you don't hurry!"

Yusuke was supposed to pick you up at your house around a quarter to six, and it was already 5:38. When you told Ann about Yusuke inviting you to his gallery viewing, she insisted on doing your hair. 'I'll give you something casual, but still beautiful,' is what Ann had said. You were worried about looking over-dressed for an event Yusuke said would be casual, but knowing him, casual meant a black-tie event. 

Ann frantically scrambled out the door of your townhouse just as Yusuke was approaching, and the two exchanged a quick hello and hug. College had pulled the Phantom Thieves apart, but it was clear everyone missed each other greatly. The only ones who remained in Tokyo were you, Ann and Yusuke, the former of which stayed to build her modeling portfolio, and the latter who was attending Geidai. Often times you felt quite lonely, missing the gang and their antics. But you were happy knowing that both Yusuke and Ann always found accommodations in their busy schedules to hang out with you.

A soft rap at your alerted you to the young artist's presence, so you grabbed your purse and slipped on the wedges Ann had lent you. Yusuke was roughly 8 inches taller than you, and you always felt rather awkward walking next to him, especially when you held hands. Holding hands was a rarity, though, as Yusuke was very shy when it came to PDA. He constantly seemed flustered whenever you grabbed his hand first or attempted to give him a kiss. Nevertheless, you enjoyed your relationship with the avant-garde because he always did his best to ensure your happiness. His selflessness is one of the things you loved the most about him.

You opened the front door to see Yusuke nervously fiddling with a button on his white top, slipping it in and out of the eyelet repeatedly. His concentration was interrupted the second you closed the door behind you, and he found himself gawking at your sheer beauty.  The thing he noticed immediately was your hairstyle. An intricate braid cascaded down your neck to rest on your shoulder; each piece of hair woven into a complex maze of twists. It accentuated your facial shape and brought out your ethereal beauty, he thought to himself. He had never seen you adorn such an elegant style. 

Yusuke found that his words were lodged in his throat, all he could choke out was a simple, "Goodness." Instinctually, you felt rather nervous at his reaction. Was he staring because you were too dressed up? Or did you not look nice enough? A pit in your stomach began to churn with anxiety. After overcoming his initial astonishment, Yusuke was finally able to formulate a complete sentence. 

"You...You look marvelous, (y/n)," he uttered. "You are the most stunning creation I have ever seen." The compliment made your face flush and your heart accelerate. Yusuke was a man who appreciated aesthetic, and to hear him praise your beauty filled you with insurmountable joy.

* * *

 

It had been a few days since the evening you accompanied Yusuke to the art gallery, but lately, there was nothing but radio silence. It was typical for Yusuke to lock himself up in his studio for a few days as he created his masterpieces, but what was unusual is that he hadn't texted you at all. Normally, he would send you good morning and good night texts while he was busy creating. Yet you received not a single message from him. You figured that he had just hit a rough patch in his creative mojo--which did happen occasionally--and was too depressed to engage in social interactions. But you missed him deeply and decided to take it upon yourself to cheer him up.

You arrived at his tiny studio, which happened to double as his living space as well. With much trepidation, you knocked on the heavy oak door, afraid you were interrupting his workflow. You expected he would be wearing his regular painting smock, but much to your surprise, Yusuke answered the door in his pajamas. It was around midnight, after all. You had probably disrupted his sleep.

"Ah, (y/n)! I wasn't expecting you, is everything alright? Please, d-do come in," he said, clearly flustered by your sudden appearance.

His studio was, of course, still cluttered with canvas, dropcloths and painting supplies. But what surprised you was a small pile of books stacked by the foot of his futon. And was that... was that a wig head?! Sensing your confusion, Yusuke began to explain the artistic inspiration had overcome him.

"I have been studying the art of plaiting for the past few days. Your beauty gave me such creative motivation that I wanted to practice beforehand," he paused, "I wish to braid your hair." The eagerness in the artist's eyes sparkled, showing a side of him you'd very rarely seen. Yusuke, the bashful artist, had sequestered himself in his studio so he could practice braiding your hair. His adorable innocence was too much to handle. 

You plopped down on his futon, crossing your legs while sweeping your hair behind your shoulders. "Of course, Yusuke," you replied gently. He tentatively positioned himself behind you, his hands shaking as he lowered themselves to your scalp. As soon as he made contact, he felt the silkiness of your hair caress his fingertips. With more confidence, he began to comb his fingers through your hair. The sensation made your posture soften; his touch was delicate and comforting. Yusuke felt your body slowly unwinding, and began to section off pieces of hair.

He gently wove each segment around one another, recreating the Dutch plait that captivated his attention. When he finally had finished, he noticed your breathing was quiet, as if you were asleep. He peered over your shoulder to find your cheek resting in your hand, eyes closed in slumber. You looked calm and peaceful, relaxed under his delicate touch. Yusuke hesitated for a second, contemplating whether or not he should rouse you. But instead, he placed a small kiss on your forehead before laying you down on his futon. 

Though he was exhausted, as it was well past 1 a.m, Yusuke took out his sketchbook and drew the display that was before him. You, so exquisitely perfect, sleeping in front of him. Your braided hair falling over your shoulder to rest in the crook of your neck--the braid he twisted out of pure love. As his lidded eyes drifted him further towards sleep, the last thought that crossed his mind was that he couldn't wait to braid your hair again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any one-shot prompts, please feel free to leave a comment below! Inspiration is always welcome :^)


End file.
